


Did you love him?

by fourshitsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourshitsune/pseuds/fourshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How are you doing today, Stiles?” Mrs. Smith asked. He’d been going to a therapist for quite a while now. After the death of Allison, his father suggested on sending him to therapy, for the sake of his own good. He’d been going twice a month for three years.</p>
<p>“Good.” He answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you love him?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say, I just want to thank the pack for all the motivation they give me. Thank you.

“How are you doing today, Stiles?” Mrs. Smith asked. He’d been going to a therapist for quite a while now. After the death of Allison, his father suggested on sending him to therapy, for the sake of his own good. He’d been going twice a month for three years.

“Good.” He answered. After all the losses he’d experienced, his usual sarcastic self had gone into hiding. He had trouble trusting people, even the ones closest to him. Stiles lost contact with Scott seven months ago, and he hadn’t had any contact with anyone lately.

“Stiles, you’ve been going here for three years now, you know you can trust me.” She assured. Stiles knew she couldn’t tell anyone about the things he told her. But yet he had trouble trusting her. _“I promise.”_ Flashbacks from seven months ago kept creeping inside his head. He tried to shake them away.

“I know, I just…” He ran his hand through his hair, trying to concentrate. “It’s hard.”

“Allison was your friend, you lost her too.” Mrs. Smith looked at him with comforting eyes. He knew she only meant good. Allison’s death was a shock to everyone. Scott and Chris might’ve been the ones closest to her, but Stiles lost her too, he lost a good friend.

“Yeah.” Her death was a tragedy, but there was something else playing on his mind, something that had been bothering him for a long time.

“Have you talked to Scott lately?” He shook his head. After what happened to Derek, he isolated himself from the others, Scott included. Even though hanging around with Scott and the pack gave him so much joy, there were also too much pain.

“I’ve told you this before. I haven’t talked to him in seven months.” She adjusted her glasses, slightly nodding her head.

“Since the day Derek died.” Stiles had heard those words so many times, but he never seemed to quite accept them. He shifted uncomfortable in his chair, his eyes focused on his hands. Stiles nodded. “Did you love him?” Her voice was soft. He lost all focus. Everything seemed to go black when the memories filled his head.

 

_“Since the day Kate returned, everything had gone to hell; Assassins, dead polls, berserkers and a werejaguar out of control. Too many lives had been taken. Derek, Scott, Kira, Liam, Lydia and Stiles teamed up, trying to stop this madness. Malia left when she found out everyone had lied to her about her real parents. They had no idea where she was, but she was probably somewhere trying to get in touch with Peter, or maybe trying to find out who her mother is._

_“Lydia you go with Kira, Liam with Stiles, and Scott, you’re with me.” Derek said, going over the plan one last time. Stiles looked over at Derek, giving him a small smile. Derek loved it when Stiles smiled, it made something in Derek’s chest grow. He would never admit it though. Derek was supposed to be a big bad wolf that they all feared. But he knew Stiles could see right through his façade. Stiles walked over to Derek._

_“Please, don’t die.” Stiles laughed, but he was being hundred percent serious._

_“I promise.”_

_They had tracked Kate down, trying to find out where she was hiding. Lydia and Kira wasn’t participating this time, they were going to the lake house trying to figure something out. Stiles and Liam were staying outside the building, keeping an eye out for something… fishy. And for the remaining two; dirty work._

_They all found their positions. Derek and Scott went into the building in search of the werejaguar._

_“Finally.” A voice echoed through the empty factory. A shadow appeared behind them and before they knew it, Scott was falling to the ground. He looked up at Kate and Derek. “We meet again.”She said before grabbing Derek’s neck, lifting him up into the air. Scott launched himself at Kate, his eyes red. Derek fell to his feet trying to maintain balance. He looked over at his opponent with so much hatred._

_“Derek!” He heard Stiles’ voice ringing in his ears. Before he could look in the direction the voice came from, a shot of pain filled his body. He looked down to see a blade in his chest. He knew where that blade was from, berserker. His eyes travelled to the direction where the voice had come from. Stiles was standing there with wide teary eyes._

_The blade was removed from his chest and he fell to the ground, his feet failing to keep him up. Scott and Liam fought Kate and the berserker while Stiles rushed over to Derek. He sat down next to him, laying his body in his lap. Derek took Stiles’ hand, grabbing it tight._

_“I need you to stay alive, okay, for me?” Stiles begged. Tears falling down his cheeks. Derek had trouble seeing clearly, but his eyes found Stiles’. He was weak. His strength leaving his body._

_“I-I would do anything,” he paused, coughing. “I would do anything for you, but I can’t…” Stiles tightened his grip on Derek’s hand. His tears kept falling and all his power to control himself were gone._

_“Derek, I need you.” He found all the strength he had left in his body and gave Stiles a smile. If only he had enough strength to say something sarcastic like “I know”, but he saved the rest he had left to say something he’d wanted to tell him for a long time. He’d known it for quite a while, but admitting it to him was too hard. His eyes found their way to Stiles’ again. Oh how he loved his eyes._

_Derek cleared his throat. “I-I love you, Stiles.” Stiles was almost drowning in his tears. He was in so much pain, but hearing those words finally escape his lips gave him peace. He closed his eyes, feeling the darkness take over. Suddenly he felt Stiles’ lips against his own. His body relaxed. He was finally seeing light at the end of the tunnel. Since his family died, the light in that tunnel disappeared, and he was afraid it would be forever. Stiles gave him peace, Stiles gave him happiness, and important of all, Stiles gave him hope._

_The darkness wasn’t scary anymore, it felt warm. Then three little words escaped Stiles’ lips. Derek was finally at peace. Derek’s first love died in his arms and he died in the_ _arms of his last love.”_

 

Stiles looked up at Mrs. Smith. He didn’t know whether to smile or cry.

“Yes. I loved him.”


End file.
